


Книжный на углу Паттис

by NeriM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: Повзрослевший Стайлз возвращается в город. И это сваливается на Дерека как снег на голову.





	1. Понимание

Стайлз взрослый. И это сваливается на Дерека как снег на голову.  
Хейл совершенно не интересуется слухами городка и благополучно пропускает момент, когда Стилински в городе снова становится двое. Он узнает об этом, лишь когда натыкается на парня с рюкзаком в лесу. Буквально у себя на пороге. Дерек смотрит на него в упор и не может оторвать взгляд даже на секунду.  
Стайлз стал взрослым! За прошедшие семь лет он стал почти одного с Хейлом роста, раздался в плечах и отрастил себе волосы и бороду. И его взгляд, непривычно задумчивый, какой бывает только у переживших трагедию людей...  
Стилински говорит: "Как ты живешь тут, хмуроволк?" И усмехается. Он спрашивает разрешение войти, и Дерек послушно приглашает его к себе в дом. Не столь большой, как их сгоревший фамильный особняк, но тоже двухэтажный. С кухней, гостиной, одной гостевой комнатой и спальней. Есть даже маленькая кладовка, в которой правда совершенно пусто.  
Стайлз удивляется количеству книг в его доме, подшучивает. Коротко рассказывает новости: Скотта занесло в Колорадо, Лидия работает в Нью-Йорке, Эллисон колесит по стране с отцом, но её профессии Стилински не знает.  
Он не забывает упомянуть и себя - академия ФБР в Квантико, служба там же. Теперь перевелся в местное отделение полиции.  
Наблюдая за сдержанным в жестах и словах Стайлзом, Дерек не решается спрашивать. Почему тот пошел на понижение? Надолго ли вернулся? Он просто слушает голос парня. Мужчины. Все ещё с ноткой задиристости и легкой хрипцой. Такой задевающий его голос...  
Дерек наливает ему чай и рассказывает, так же сдержано, о городе, о стае. Кора уехала обратно к своему парню в тот городок, где жила после пожара. Они созваниваются и встречаются на праздники. Айзек тоже уехал учиться, он подтянулся сидя лишний год дома, а после поступил в исторический. Сейчас они не общаются.  
Дюкалион создал себе новую обычную стаю. Они вдвоем и Сатоми организовали совет Альф и охраняют территорию города, помогают шерифу.  
Дерек не спрашивает, как Стайлз нашел его. После этого разговора они сидят в молчании несколько минут, просто разглядывая друг друга. Стайлз уходит, когда допивает свой чай, говоря, что ещё зайдет.

Дерек думает об этом все выходные, вспоминая прошлое и пытаясь усмирить вновь проснувшиеся чувства. Потому что Стайлз теперь взрослый. И совершенно другой.

 

В понедельник Стилински приходит к нему на работу почти под конец дня. Он шутит: "я думал ты тут сторож", но без издевки. Они обсуждают «Искусство войны», пока Хейл расставляет новые книги по местам. Дерек признается, что недооценил эту книгу в детстве. Стайлз парирует - её не стоит читать слишком рано. А после добавляет, что лучше раз в пять лет перечитывать.

Они ужинают в соседней кафешке пастой с тушеной говядиной и картошкой фри. Стайлз уже не роняет еду изо рта и пользуется салфетками. Он удивительно спокойно реагирует на рассказ Хейла о том, что Лейхи уехал с Питером и вновь обретенной дочерью. Просто пожимает плечами. Через некоторое время он шутит, что очередная Хейл, да еще и от Питера должна быть особенно дикой. Дерек серьезно кивает на это и Стайлз отвечает ему смешком. Они расходятся на ближайшем перекрестке. Стилински сжимает его плечо на прощанье, прежде чем подойти к патрульной машине с просьбой подкинуть его до участка.

 

Дерек идет домой пешком. Этой ночью он бегает по лесу в волчьем обличие и чувствует себя так легко, будто у него снова есть стая.

 

Стилински заходит к нему в магазин. Иногда заглядывает в обед с едой на вынос, иногда приходит утром к открытию с кофе в руках. Кофе, предназначенный Дереку, всегда разный - эспрессо, капучино, гляссе, мокко... Хейл всегда благодарит его, но видимо за латте он благодарит Стилински как-то более воодушевленно, потому что после он приносит Дереку только его.

 

Форма определенно идет Стилински, на его мощные бицепсы засматриваются все девушки, которых он встречает на улицах. Денни, частенько заходящий поработать к ним в магазин, смотрит на руки, задницу и в целом фигуру Стайлза как на праздничный сладкий торт. Он даже подкатывает к Стилински.  
\- Если тебе ещё нужен кто-то для секса, как тогда в школе...  
Дерек очень хочет сделать что-то, сказать нет или хотя бы запретить Дени появляться здесь в дальнейшем. Но Стайлз справляется сам. Стайлз уже взрослый.  
\- Нет, прости, уже не нужен.  
\- Но если что, я здесь.  
Дени подмигивает ему, уходя, и снисходительная ухмылка в мгновенье исчезает с лица Стайлза.

Дерек не может прогнать из своей головы вид подтянутой крепкой задницы и сильных рук еще несколько ночей подряд.

 

Когда к середине лета Стилински притаскивает в обед кондиционер и кладет на стойку пару книг Джйн Остин со словами «обмен, волчара», Дерек немного впадает в ступор. Он не может понять, что его шокирует больше - обложка «Гордости и Предубеждения» с Элизабет и мистером Дарси или кондиционер, который Стилински не спрашивая, начинает распаковывать.  
\- В читальном зале жара.  
Хейл не спорит.  
Они вместе устанавливают кондиционер, пробуют его работоспособность и садятся пить чай тут же за одним из столиков.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не носишь старческие брюки. - Неожиданно говорит Стайлз. - В джинсах тебе лучше.  
\- Хорошо, что эта библиотека частная, иначе носить старческие брюки обязали бы даже гостей.  
Стайлз смеется и уплетает сухие крекеры за обе щеки. Он обводит рукой комнату.  
\- Как ты пришел к этому?  
\- Наследство. - Дерек пожимает плечами, показывая как это было незначительно. - Питер отдал в виде инвестиции огромную сумму, перед тем как найти дочь и уехать. Я купил это здание. Со временем переоборудовал.  
\- Но тут только твои книги?  
\- Да. - Дерек довольно усмехается, глядя на удивленного Стилински.  
\- Все они твои?  
Хейл кивает, посмеиваясь.  
\- Сначала были голые стены и строительный стул. Я скупил оптом по 30 экземпляров пару новомодных и пару классических книг. Прочитал каждую. Понравились мне только «Волшебники» Эмили Дрейк. Я забрал один экземпляр себе. Остальные книги постепенно перекочевали на полки, когда зал продаж принял человеческий облик, и я открыл магазин. Их медленно, но верно раскупили, как и те, что появлялись после. Изначально стеллаж был только один, а цена на книгу была с накруткой в пару центов. Я увеличивал накрутку до должной, по мере разрастания товара.  
\- Отвратительная схема ведения бизнеса.  
\- Меня устраивает. К тому же она работает.  
\- Постой, ты читаешь все книги, которые покупаешь для магазина?  
\- Да. Ты не заметил, что многих отделов здесь нет? Ни раздела хобби, ни стихов, ни школьной программы...  
\- Я не особо ходил по залу.- Стайлз трет лоб рукой, откидываясь в кресле.- А как выглядел и строился читальный?  
Дерек мягко улыбается, оглядывая хорошую мебель, дубовые столы и стулья, и огромные удобные кресла с маленькими столиками напротив них. Тут по стенам тоже стоят стеллажи, но они полупустые. Сюда, в зону библиотеки, попадают книги, которые Дерек считает, что стоит сохранить. Они стоят на стеллажах обложками наружу, так, что их можно разглядеть издалека при желании.  
\- Этот зал я ремонтировал постепенно сам, с выручки от магазина. Теперь в нем проводят лекции об исторических эпохах раз в месяц и встречи поклонников различных книжных серий иногда.  
\- Любители Гарри Поттера, да?  
\- Они были первыми.  
Стайлз посмеивается и рассказывает несколько любопытных скандалов вокруг франшизы. Дерек, хоть и не любитель, но тоже не в восторге от перемен, коснувшихся Гермионы.

 

Дерека удивляет, что Стайлз начинает приходить в магазин в свои выходные. Стилински притаскивает какие-то бумаги, распечатки и старенький ноутбук. Он жалуется, что здесь не хватает зала или кабинета с мощным компьютером. Хейл за секунды прикидывает в голове, как можно было бы организовать часть склада под кабинет для Стайлза. Он быстро прогоняет эти мысли, понимая, что магазину это не нужно.

 

Стилински удивляется, что Дерек работает почти каждый день. Магазин, как театры, закрыт лишь по понедельникам. Остальное время его двери, как и двери читального зала, для всех открыты. Хейл не объясняет ему это, боясь показаться таким, каким Стайлз его, возможно, помнит, каким он всегда и был. Слабым и одиноким.

 

Стилински возвращает «Гордость и предубеждение» спустя две недели.  
\- Читается тяжело, но черт! Миссис Дарси звучит так же круто, как и в фильме! И сам мистер Дарси тут благороден, уперт и хорош...  
На губах Стайлза играет не свойственная ему мечтательная улыбка. Дерек старается не смотреть на него.  
\- Смотрел фильм?  
\- Заставили. Но я не жалею.  
Прежде чем уйти, Стайлз касается его запястья и произносит томным голосом:  
\- Приятного дня, мистер Хейл.

Дерек закрывает магазин на обед и проводит его в кладовке в компании своих рук и салфеток. Стайлз уже взрослый, но реакции на его выходки у Хейла все те же.

 

С очередным кофе Дерек получает визитку. На ней написан только телефон, адрес электронной почты и напечатаны две линии.  
\- Сделал себе, как приехал и поменял номер. Чтоб люди сами вписывали мое имя или то, как захотят меня назвать.  
Хейл не знает, как реагировать на это, забирая карточку и латте (в этот раз с клубничным сиропом).

 

Дерек, скрепя сердце, открывает для себя новую писательницу Анну Гавальду. Она чем-то похожа на Джейн Остин (женский роман с подробным описанием переживаний), но более грязный, реалистичный и без налета 19-го века. Дерек не задумываясь находит номер Стайлза в телефоне и даже не здоровается, дозвонившись.  
\- Читал «Просто вместе»?  
\- Боже, ты, что и дома не расстаешься с книгой?  
Голос Стайлза уставший и сонный. Хейл запоздало смотрит на часы, понимая, что сейчас час ночи.  
\- Черт, прости. Я не видел время.  
Стилински игнорирует его фразу.  
\- Мельком в сети читал её рассказ «Кетгут». Когда на работе еще не было сильной жести. «Просто вместе», говоришь?  
\- Подумал, после Остин тебе должно хотя бы приглянуться.  
\- Я загляну к тебе за книгой на днях.  
Дерек слышит в трубке кипящий чайник и шум воды, пока они говорят. Он представляет Стайлза на кухне в домашней майке и шортах и удобнее ложится на кровати.  
\- Ты не спал?  
\- Да, была бессонница. К тому же Сатоми попросила найти информацию о новой семье. Ей кажется, их дочь может быть ведьмой или кем-то вроде банши...  
Дерек не удивляется, что Сатоми и Стайлз знакомы, или что она просит его о чем то. Это уже не его дело. Он одинокий Альфа. Без стаи. Как издевался один из пришлых охотников "Сирота Хейл". Хоть об этом он старается не думать.  
\- Не хочу сбривать бороду.  
\- Принуждают по долгу службы?  
\- Ага. Но без боя я не сдамся. Она слишком долго растет.  
Дерек слышит, как Стайлз сыпет кофе в чашку, заливает и размешивает его. Делает несколько глотков. Они молчат, как и при реальных встречах. И это так же уютно.  
\- Ты живешь с отцом?  
\- В нашем доме, да. Теперь моя зарплата в разы меньше, не хочу тратить деньги на покупку или съем квартиры. К тому же я надеюсь, что съедусь с кем-то рано или поздно.  
Дерек прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не съязвить про Денни. Он рассматривает потолок и думает о свободной гостевой комнате за стенкой.  
\- Завтра у меня выходной.  
Дерек молчит, не зная, что сказать. Ему нечего предложить. Он даже не знает, озвучен ему факт или намек, пока Стилински не продолжает.  
\- Помочь с новыми книгами?  
Дерек выдыхает "да", прежде чем успевает подумать. Он слишком шокирован тем, что Стилински помнит, когда в магазин приедет большой заказ.

 

Стайлз присылает смс утром.  
"Я у Сатоми, не разбирай коробки без меня!"  
Дерек отвечает: "Я не так стар, как ты хочешь думать". Он отправляет ему фото, где держит коробку (внутри должно быть штук 20 книг) одной рукой. Стайлз присылает ему смайлик высовывающий язык и смайлик показывающий фак.

Хейл закрывает магазин и принимает еще три грузовика с заказами. Он не убирает коробки далеко от входа. Только открывает их, чтобы удостовериться, что книги те, какие нужно и их должное количество.  
Когда ближе к трем часам дня Стилински подъезжает к магазину на своем джипе, Дерек не может поверить, что эта машина еще жива.  
Они обедают переданной Сатоми домашней едой и приступают к разбору.  
Стайлз берет столько книг, сколько реально может унести и дает несколько ценных советов как лучше организовать кладовую-склад. Когда отложенные заранее по 5 штук экземпляров книг оказываются на полках, Стайлз берет «Американских богов» Нила Геймона и листает их, облокачиваясь о стойку кассира.  
\- Неплохое переиздание. - Он рассматривает черно белые глянцевые вставки с рисунками, осторожно водя пальцами по страницам. - Уже читал её?  
\- Только собираюсь.  
В подтверждение своих слов Дерек убирает за стойку по одному экземпляру новых книг, первой из которой лежит Гейман.

 

Стайлз начинает приезжать в магазин каждый свой выходной. Однажды он привозит домашние печенья и угощает ими Хейла. Внешне они кажутся кривыми, но на вкус изумительны. Он не замечает, какие звуки издает, с наслаждением разжевывая сладкое тесто.  
\- Ради таких стонов я готов печь их каждый день. – Стайлз посмеивается, когда Дерек давиться очередным печеньем. - Это же лучшая похвала для повара!  
Хейл не комментирует его фразу, спеша запить печенье чаем.

 

Стайлз начинает привозить печенье регулярно и с каждым разом оно все лучше и лучше. Дерек хочет отплатить ему чем-то, но не может придумать ничего, кроме как разрешить брать книги.

 

Когда Дюкалиону приходиться уехать в соседний город на неделю, его стая буквально атакует Хейла. У них началась учеба, но после обеда все они приходят в его магазин. Кто-то сидит в обнимку в читальном зале, листая книги или болтая. Кто-то подходит к нему. Спрашивает что-то. Дерек ненавидит быть их нянечкой, но Стайлз спасает его.  
\- Они тянутся к Альфе, пока их собственного нет, да? – Стайлз здоровается со всеми подростками поголовно, прежде чем подойти к Хейлу.  
\- Раньше я объяснял это тебе.  
\- И я внимательно слушал.  
Стилински уже взрослый и ни на минуту не даёт Хейлу об этом забыть.

 

Они обсуждают, какие книги закупать следующими, и за спором Дерек не замечает стоящего рядом Кори. Парень словно умеет быть невидимым - всегда подкрадывается незаметно.  
\- «Море Троллей». – Кори немного тушуется под их удивленными взглядами, но уверенно продолжает. – Автор Нэнси Фармер. Хорошая книга, но её переиздания пока нет ни в одном из магазинов, а заказ через интернет ждать несколько недель. Может при заказе оптом их довезут быстрее?  
\- Неплохая мысль. – Стайлз одобрительно вскидывает брови, показывая, что ждет вердикта от Хейла. Дерек, с трудом, соглашается.

Когда в течение недели к нему подходит почти каждый член стаи Дюкалиона и заказывает что-то свое, Хейл жалеет об этом. После подошедшей за ручку с Лиамом Хейден, заказавшей «Поваренную книгу Мамы Шамана» Яны Мори, Дерек сдается.  
\- Она на французском.  
\- И я его изучаю. – Хейден взмахивает волосами и выглядит так, будто у Хейла нет выбора. Смотрящий на неё с восхищением Лиам так сильно напоминает Дереку идиота Маккола, что хочется его ударить.  
Он прибивает к стене гвоздь рядом со стойкой и вешает на него планшет с закрепленным листом. Вскоре под заголовком «Книги на заказ» появляются несколько надписей разными ручками и почерками.  
Тихоня Трейси вписывает Шерил Стрэйд «Дикая». Мейсон, парень Кори, записывает книги о Мумми Троллях Туве Янссон, а зашедший в очередной раз Стайлз добавляет целых три книги. Среди них есть и Гейман. Дерек зло срывает планшет с гвоздя прежде, чем кто-то успеет приписать что-то ещё.

Стилински приносит ему горшочек шоколадно-ванильного мороженного, когда вечером Дерек оформляет заказ.  
\- Ты можешь не брать чужие книги в том же количестве, что и свои. – Стайлз успокаивающе гладит его по плечу. Хейлу все ещё хочется ударить кого-нибудь, но гораздо меньше и явно не Стилински.  
Он без лишних вопросов вписывает заказанные Стайлзом «Ян» Анны Гавальды, «Королева нефритов» Мюррей и «Никогде». Заказы подростков он вписывает с опасением, по совету Стайлза беря книги не больше 20 экземпляров на каждую.

Когда через неделю привозят книги и Кори, забывшись, крутит Мейсона от счастья на руках посреди магазина, Дерек думает что возможно это стоит того. Помимо парня, «Море Троллей» разбирают для детей или внуков редкие покупатели и одну берет почитать сам Стайлз.  
Сказки о Мумми Троллях нравятся Дереку гораздо больше, и он заказывает оставшуюся их часть. Стилински уговаривает его выкупить, конкретно для них двоих и для библиотеки пару экземпляров пяти имеющихся томов с комиксами о Мумми Троллях. Хейл делает это сразу же. В тайне он чувствует некоторое родство с Моррой и любит её всей душой.

 

Планшет для записи книг возвращается на свое место, когда ярость Хейла чуть остывает. Он продолжает закупать книги, которые заказывают в основном подростки и домохозяйки небольшим количеством экземпляров. За счет этого магазин становится заметно популярнее и это немного нервирует Дерека.  
Но Стайлз приходит к нему каждый день, успокаивающе действуя на оборотня.

 

В один из визитов Стилински приходит в теплой куртке, застегнутой под самый подбородок.  
\- Система взяла свое. – Он чешет шею и трет побритый подбородок. – Так непривычно холодно без неё теперь.  
Дерек позволяет себе любоваться на чуть помолодевшего без бороды Стайлза, пока тот достает из рюкзака контейнер с имбирным печеньем.

 

Стилински все же носит небольшую щетину, немного несуразную, но так идущую ему. Дереку очень нравятся смотреть, как Стайлз выбирает книги на полках, или читает их, когда приходит в магазин. Хейл закутывается в теплый свитер, подаренный год назад Корой, и смотрит на перемещающегося по залу Стилински сидя в одном из кресел в углу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Книги, упоминаемые в главе:  
> «Искусство войны» - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/924059/  
> «Гордость и предубеждение» - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/371876/  
> «Волшебники» Эмили Дрейк - http://e-libra.ru/books/196865-volshebniki.html  
> «Гарри Поттер» - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/782306/  
> «Просто вместе» Анна Гавальда - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/947187/  
> «Американские боги» Нил Гейман - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/741892/  
> «Море Троллей» Нэнси Фармер - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/413407/  
> «Поваренная книга Мамы Шамана» Яна Мори - http://www.yanamori.ru/ * На самом деле она на русском  
> «Дикая» Шерил Стрэйд - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/825579/  
> книги о Мумми Троллях Туве Янссон - https://www.labirint.ru/books/22661/  
> и комиксы о Мумми Троллях - https://www.labirint.ru/books/575595/  
> «Ян» Анна Гавальда - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/790331/  
> «Королева нефритов» Никста Майя Мюррей - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/394008/  
> «Никогде» Нил Гейман - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/706879/


	2. Сближение

В этом году Кора приезжает за неделю до рождества. Она объясняет это тем, что Джек освобождается раньше в этот раз. Не под самый сочельник, а за целый один день до него. А ей хочется немного побыть со своим братом наедине до его приезда.  
Кора успевает рассказать ему все новости в понедельник и помогает прибраться в магазине на следующий день. Она строго отчитывает его за плохо украшенный зал и заставляет потратить крупную сумму на искусственное дерево.   
Стайлз заходит к ним, когда они уже украшают поставленную в углу магазина огромную ель. Он помогает им, и Стилински ладит с Корой так же легко, как и несколько лет назад.  
Хейл большей частью подчиняется властному голосу Стайлза, чем строгим указаниям сестры. Кора вскидывает брови и смотрит на него неодобрительным страшным взглядом, когда видит, как Дерек краснеет после фразы Стайлза «Больше, Хейл! Возьми больше!».  
Оборотень сгребает сразу несколько разноцветных шаров из коробки и залезает на стремянку, чтобы на высоте спрятать пылающее от смущения лицо в колючих зеленых иголках.  
Он не знает, понял ли Стилински что произошло.

 

Они ужинают на коробках перед приездом Джека. Кора не стала нарушать традиции совместного украшения дома Хейлов. Дерек не разделяет её желания считать свой дом их новым фамильным особняком, но они не обсуждают его страхи. Оборотни просто сидят с тарелками пасты в руках и планируют, как именно нарядят их, уже живую, елку.  
Дерек искренне рад, что в этот раз они будут развешивать гирлянды по окнам и стенам не за пару часов до торжества.

 

Кора выглядывает своего парня в толпе, когда Хейлу на телефон приходит сообщение от Стайлза.  
"Думаю, Уильям Дерезевиц украл мою идею для книги. При желании я тоже мог написать такую!"  
"Что за книга?"  
"«Уроки Джейн Остин». О влиянии её книг на него."  
Дерек вспоминает, как быстро Стайлз прочел «Чувства и чувствительность» и не удержался от того, чтобы заказать в магазин «Доводы рассудка».  
"Лучше напиши о влиянии комиксов про Бетмена на тебя"  
"Когда-нибудь ты поддашься моему шарму и закупишь их Магазину! :Р"  
Дерек вспоминает припрятанный дома для Стайлза томик комикса «Бетумен» про грустного супергероя в депрессии, и отвечает: "Не дождёшься". Он понимает, что широко улыбается, глядя на их переписку, только когда слышит рядом голос Коры.  
\- Кажется, северный и южный полюс махнулись местами, раз ты улыбаешься.  
Дерек резко поднимает голову и с ужасом глядит на них. Но Кора смотрит на него с гордой, почти материнской полуулыбкой, а Джек протягивает руку для приветствия и выглядит лишь слегка удивленно.

 

Они украшают дом и наряжают ёлку. Кора готовит ужин и расклеивает на окнах белые снежинки. Джек помогает Дереку развесить гирлянду поверх шкафов и искусственную омелу над проходом в кухню и люстру на втором этаже. Они кладут подарки под ёлку заранее и расходятся – Джек воркует с Корой на кухне, лишь морально помогая ей, Дерек идет к себе в комнату. Он крутит в руках комикс, предназначенный Стилински, набирая номер парня.  
\- Как подготовка к празднику?  
\- Подсунул отцу и Мелиссе подарок. Думаю, завтра он будет шокирован, открыв его.  
\- Там динозавр?  
\- Нет. – Стайлз смеется, хотя и не знает, почему шутливое предположение Дерека оказалось таковым. – Сборник рецептов с самыми жирными и не полезными, но жутко вкусными и ужасно холестериновыми блюдами на свете.  
\- Больше не контролируешь его?  
\- У него теперь жена – врач. Я за него спокоен.  
Дерек молчит какое-то время, взволнованно рассматривая зеленую гирлянду на оконной раме и небольшого светящегося снеговика на подоконнике.  
\- Придешь к нам? – Хейл не ожидает, что его голос будет хриплым. – Кора готовит стейк из лосося и хочет заставить нас петь рождественскую песню Сенатры сразу после сочельника.  
Стайлз облегченно вздыхает на другом конце сети.  
\- Я с удовольствием. Но если джип застрянет, тебе придется меня встретить где-то в лесу.  
Дерек несколько раз кивает, расслабляясь и повторяя ответ Стилински.  
\- Я с удовольствием.

Джип не застревает и Стайлз приезжает вовремя. Они все до отвала наедаются стейком, ананасом и салатами. Кора все-таки заставляет их спеть Jingle bells после застолья.

Стайлз пьян. Он рассказывает ему о посвящении в университете. Как ночь стоял голый в ледяной воде. Стилински вспоминает, как гордился тем, что продержался ровно 9 часов, но сожалеет, что после этого пришлось больше года лечиться.  
Дерек слушает его, наблюдая за нагими Корой и Джеком, возвратившимися с ночной пробежки. Их тела покрыты грязью и снегом, но оба быстро проскакивают по лестнице на второй этаж. Держащий Хейла за колено во время рассказа Стайлз так рассредоточен что этого не замечает.

Утром Кора открывает подарки первая – она обнимает Дерека так крепко, что, кажется, ломает ему ребра. Джек говорит, что его походный рюкзак и подвеска с деревянным тигром в сухую проигрывает огромному набору для скраббукинга от Хейла. Он послушно принимает в подарок компас от Дерека и весь костюм Капитана Джека Воробья от Коры. Хейл считает, что его ребра отомщены, когда, после объятий своего мужчины, его сестра придерживает себя под грудью, болезненно морщась.  
Стайлз тоже дарит им подарки – парный новогодний набор из шарфов, шапок и варежек, а так же ежедневники каждому и набор блестящих ручек из 12-ти цветов Коре. Сам он получает от пары теплый синий свитер из-под ласковых рук Коры, и пижаму с маленькими эмблемами бетмена на штанах и футболке.  
Дерек начинает переживать, что его подарок померкнет во всем этом изобилии, но чуткая Кора уводит своего парня наверх мерить костюм, оставляя их наедине.  
Стайлз дарит подарок первым.  
\- Сделал на заказ, надеюсь понравится.  
Дерек понимает, что его подарок проигрывает, когда видит кружку с изображением большого черного волка и лежащих вокруг него книг. На каждой стороне чашки красуются слова самого Стайлза: « Не будь таким хмуроволком», «Мистер Хейл», «Любимому волку»…  
Дерек подносит чашку ближе к глазам и видит между книг рядом со спящим волком стакан с кофе, на котором изображен трикселион.  
\- Нужно опробовать. - Он идет на кухню и наливает в чашку грог. Отпив глоток, он хочет вернуться в гостиную, но Стайлз сам уже идет к нему на встречу, держа в руке свой подарок.  
\- Я могу открыть?  
\- Да.  
Дерек понимает, что они встретились в проходе между гостиной и кухней, прямо под весящей на потолке омелой. Он крепче сжимает кружку, взволнованно наблюдая, как Стилински осторожно разрывает упаковку.  
Стайлз уже взрослый, но Бетумену радуется как ребенок. Он порывисто обнимает Хейла и восторженно смеется. Кажется, вот-вот начнет подпрыгивать от счастья.  
\- Я даже не знал о таком комиксе! – Стайлз пролистывает пару страниц, опершись спиной о косяк. - Он великолепный, шикарный… Лучший подарок на это Рождество!  
\- Это твой подарок лучший.   
Дерек салютует ему кружкой и Стайлз откидывает голову назад, смеясь. И замечает. Он смотрит на омелу над ними пару секунд и переводит неуверенный взгляд на Хейла.  
\- Под ней принято целоваться.   
\- Так целуй.  
Дерек сглатывает, когда Стайлз хитро, по лисьи улыбается. Он делает шаг вперед, оказываясь в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Хейла. Сейчас они почти одного роста, Стилински даже не нужно тянуться.  
Взрослый, но такой же юркий как раньше, Стайлз касается его губ на пару секунд. Пробует, улыбается и целует уже всерьез, обнимая одной рукой за шею, притягивая ближе к себе.   
Дерек подается навстречу, обнимая его за талию руками, стараясь не разлить грог в кружке. Он наслаждается этим поцелуем, ощущением мягкой щетины Стайлза, его рук на своих плечах. Они отрываются друг от друга, прежде чем поцеловаться вновь, прижаться ещё ближе. Хейл чувствует, как тонкие пальцы перебирают его волосы и почти опускает свою руку ниже талии Стайлза.  
Кора сверху кричит «Встречайте капитана!» и они отстраняются друг от друга.

 

Перед отъездом Кора ловит Дерека под этой омелой раз десять, обнимая и зацеловывая в щеки, лоб и нос. Обнимая его на прощание, она шепчет «Я за вас счастлива», а вслух добавляет: «Держи его крепко, старший брат».

 

Стайлз присылает ему свои комментарии почти на каждую историю из томика Бетумена. Дерек присылает ему фотографии кружки, когда в ней налито молоко и чай с зефирками.  
Они не касаются друг друга больше, чем раньше. Стайлз по-прежнему приносит ему латте по утрам или обед в магазин и заходит ежедневно. Он не делает вид, будто ничего не было, но не особо спешит.

 

Дерек приглашает Стилински прогуляться вечером субботы, закрывая магазин на пару часов раньше. Они едут до заповедника на джипе и гуляют по самым отдаленным тропинкам. На Стайлзе одет синий свитер и Хейл невпопад сообщает:  
\- Этот тоже связала Кора.  
Он чуть вытягивает из-под кожанки рукав зеленого свитера и демонстрирует его Стайлзу.  
\- Давай отправим ей селфи?  
Они делают один единственный кадр на телефон Стилински, встав рядом. Дерек даже улыбается на этой фотографии. Дождавшись, когда весточка будет отправлена сестре, Хейл неуверенно берет Стайлза за руку. Стилински улыбается и переплетает их пальцы.  
\- Так это был предлог!  
\- Нет. – Дерек краснеет, отворачиваясь и обиженно добавляет. - Сделать селфи предложил ты.  
\- И крайне рад этому.  
Стилински звонко целует оборотня в щеку и не отпускает его руки, пока они не возвращаются к джипу.

 

Стайлз говорит: «Я принес тебе - тебя!». И Дерек не может понять, обижен он или польщен, когда видит булочки с корицей в контейнере на столе. 

 

Стайлз становится мрачнее ближе к летним каникулам. Он престает готовить печенья и кексы, все чаще приносит кофе только Дереку, не беря его себе.  
Стилински даже не здоровается с подростками стаи Дюкалиона, которые готовятся к экзаменам в читальном зале. Все чаще сидит один с книгой или собственным ноутбуком, или ходит между стеллажей. Вновь перестает подшучивать и почти не подходит поговорить с Хейлом. Дерек кивает сам себе, думая, ладно, видимо так и должно было быть.

 

Когда Стайлз не появляется в магазине ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье, Дерек думает, что их странные отношения, как и все хорошее в его жизни, закончились.  
Он ошибается.

 

В понедельник Стайлз приезжает к нему в стельку пьяный. Он выпрыгивает из джипа, вскидывает руки вверх и похрюкивает, смеясь.  
\- Бухой водила-коп, хэээй!  
Дерек ловит его, когда Стилински врезается ногами в нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и чуть не падает.  
\- Она здесь была? - Стайлз трогает пальцами ступени и перила и искренне радуется, когда вспоминает. - О, я на ней сидел!  
Хейл тащит Стилински в дом и пытается усадить на диван. Судя по его запаху, парень пьёт уже не первый день.  
Стайлз сопротивляется, но Дерек, разозлённый таким поведением человека, его видом, обращается. Он рычит что есть силы, находясь в бета-релизе и парень сам шокировано плюхается на диван.  
\- Так красиво, так уши зак...  
Дерек, опомнившись, забирает у Стайлза боль. Стилински больше не пытается встать или сделать хоть что-то. Он сидит, откинувшись головой на спинку дивана, и смотрит в потолок.  
\- Ровно год, я... год.  
Стайлз засыпает прямо так, сидя, и Дерек, стараясь быть ответственным, но, все еще чувствуя себя идиотом, находит его мобильный. Он набирает номер его отца, отходя позвонить в кухню.  
\- Стайлз? - голос Джона взволнованный, но не удивленный.  
\- Шериф. Это Дерек...  
\- Хейл. Он у тебя?  
\- Да, он уснул, пока я готовил...  
\- Ты не готовил. Он пьет как третий день. Годовщина причины его возвращения была вчера. - Старший Стилински вздыхает.  
\- События в Квантико?  
\- Да. Он расскажет, если захочет. Но не позволяй ему больше пить. Он так хорошо держался весь год...  
\- Не буду.  
\- Привези его. До завтра Хейл.  
\- До свиданья.  
Дерек возвращается к спящему Стайлзу и рассматривает его. Повзрослевшего, опытного ФБРовца, пережившего что-то страшное.  
Он снимает со Стилински куртку и кроссовки с носками, и относит его на руках в гостевую комнату. Хейл укладывает его прямо в одежде, приносит ему аспирин и воду на утро.   
Он хочет уйти к себе, но остается.   
Дерек всю ночь сидит рядом со Стилински на полу, смотрит в окно и думает, что он отвратителен. Ведь Стайлзу больно, он пытается забыть что-то жуткое, произошедшее с ним. А Дерек может думать лишь о том, что, возможно, был заменителем алкоголя все это время.

На утро Стайлз принимает душ и Хейл одалживает ему одежду. Они сидят на кухне, за столом и Стилински рассказывает ему все.  
О деле, в котором они искали спятившего, убивавшего женщин. Он разворачивал им гениталии после недель или иногда даже месяцев заточения и насилия. И когда они нашли одну из пострадавших, освободили её, она подставила их. Сбежала к маньяку и в момент поимки подорвала здание.   
\- Стекло из окон склада осыпало меня и... напарника, нас отбросило ударной волной. А этот ублюдок после проткнул нас ножом. Мне он целился в сердце, ему в голову. - Стайлз чуть заметно подрагивает, говоря все это, а потом встает и рывком срывает с себя футболку, откидывая её. Он поворачивается спиной к Дереку. Хейл видит один огромный шрам чуть по ниже левой лопатки и россыпь рубцов от шрапнели.  
\- В моем случае мудак промахнулся. Я выжил. Ублюдок сгорел вместе с девчонкой в здании завода, после того, как наша команда его подстрелила.   
Стайлз не спешит одеваться, складывая руки на груди и рассказывая дальше. Про другие дела. Где люди сжигали своих и чужих детей, про женщину, топившую новорожденных, о насильнике, отрезавшим женщинам лишний жир и сдиравший с них кожу, чтоб сделать красивее...  
\- Они все были людьми. Я проверял аконитом каждого, и они все были людьми! Я блядь... - Стайлз закрывает лицо руками. - Я не смог.  
Дерек не спрашивает ничего больше. Он кормит Стайлза беконом и яичницей на завтрак. Обнимает, когда Стилински все же накрывает, и он по-настоящему ревет. 

Магазин в этот день открывается гораздо позже обычного, после того, как Дерек отвозит Стайлза домой и передает его в руки Шерифа.

 

Стилински снова начинает приезжать каждый день. Он не улыбается, но и не грустит. Он такой же пугающе спокойный, как и когда вернулся в город.

 

Дерек отращивает себе настоящую бороду, Стайлз ожидаемо шутит на этот счет.  
\- Решил носить её за нас двоих, раз мне запрещают?  
\- Хочу отпугнуть всех клиентов.  
Стйлз смеётся, впервые после годовщины возвращения и гладит его рукой по щеке.  
\- Тебе очень идет, старикашка.  
Он мельком, целует Хейла в губы, прежде чем тот успевает что-то ответить.  
Дерек запрещает себя надеяться и чувствовать, но не может устоять перед Стилински. Никогда не мог.

 

В какой-то момент, Стайлз все же поднимает эту тему. Они сидят вечером в читальном зале, до закрытия магазина остается полчаса и клиентов уже нет. Дерек пьет чай с великолепными кексами с изюмом, которые принес Стилински, а тот листает толстенный справочник по истории индийских наций с красочными иллюстрациями и фотографиями. Они молчат, пока Стайлз не закрывает книгу и не спрашивает в упор.  
\- Мы ссорились перед моим отъездом в колледж. Постоянно, пока ты не прижал меня к стене и не поцеловал. Почему?  
Дерек с трудом проглатывает кусок кекса, который жевал в этот момент и запивает его чаем.  
\- Потому что потом ты уехал в колледж?  
Стайлз усмехается, но уловка Хейла не срабатывает.  
\- Не почему мы больше не ссорились, а почему ты поцеловал меня? Почему именно тогда? Почему не раньше? Почему... меня.  
Дерек молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в итоге рассказывает как есть.  
\- Я не сдержался тогда. Ты меня провоцировал, выводил из себя. Лез на рожон, почти подставившись под клыки пришлому Альфе...  
\- Я проломил Тео череп березовой битой, намазанной аконитом! Вы поймали и осудили его благодаря мне!  
\- Он почти добрался до твоей кожи в попытке укусить и мог трижды оцарапать тебя! А если бы ты превратился? В оборотня, каниму! Я не мог этого позволить! Я... - Дерек вцепляется отросшими когтями в подлокотники кресла и царапает язык о вылезшие клыки, переживая забытые эмоции вновь. - Я любил тебя.  
\- А сейчас?  
Стайлз смотрит на него напряженно и испуганно. Он тоже нервничает, сжимая книгу в своих руках до побелевших костяшек.  
\- И сейчас.  
Стилински встает со своего кресла и, дергая за руку, поднимает Хейла. Он целует его страстно и отчаянно, прижимая к себе руками и шаря ими по чужой спине. Дерек сжимает чужую талию пытаясь контролировать силу, вспоминая, что так же набросился на Стайлза семь лет назад.  
Они слышат, как падают книги, и прерываются. Кори поднимает с пола и ставит на полку несколько экземпляров новеньких Зверей Роулинг и машет им уже свой книгой.  
\- Простите, я зашел вернуть.  
Стайлз ещё раз, более сдержанно, целует Хейла, прежде чем выпустить его из объятий.

 

Дерек заказывает в магазин несколько романов, самых лиричных по отзывам, и чувствует себя при этом совершенно нормально. Он дарит Стайлзу книгу с рецептами скандинавской кухни и получает от него изумительные рыбные блюда на обед.

 

Стайлз подвозит его домой на патрульной машине однажды и жарко целует, переманивая Хейла к себе на колени. Стилински срывает с него кожаную куртку и почти избавляется от футболки, а Дерек оставляет ему огромный засос на шее, когда рация сообщает о происшествии.  
\- Блядь! – Стайлз с силой сжимает бедра Дерека в порыве злости, возбуждая оборотня сильнее.  
Хейл лижет оставленную на чужой шее метку и поправляет на Стилински полицейскую куртку.  
\- Мы наверстаем.  
Вылезать с чужих колен и из полицейской машины со стояком оказывается не слишком удобно.

 

Стайлз признается, что начинает ненавидеть стаю Дюкалиона и Бретта, члена стаи Сатоми. Подростки снова избрали магазин как своё место. Спокойные вечера кончились, но это не помешало Стилински проводить время с Дереком.  
Он, как и всегда, не отходил от стойки продавца. Но теперь все время по возможности прикасался к Хейлу.

 

Дерека внутренне бросает в дрожь, когда Стайлз звонит и приглашает его на семейный ужин. Он даже забывает, в каком порядке расставлял книги на новом стеллаже для кулинарного раздела.  
\- Когда?  
\- Сейчас.  
Хейл слышит и, обернувшись, видит, как синий джип подъезжает к магазину и расслабляется. Сбежать или испугаться ему не дадут.

По пути к дому Стилински Стайлз сообщает, что сегодня день рожденье Клаудии и Мелиссы на ужине не будет.

 

Дерек поедает любимый пирог миссис Стилински, что приготовил Стайлз и слушает его споры с отцом о лучших новшествах по криминалистике. Он и сам не замечает, как вступает в разговор, спрашивая по каким книгам они учились и припоминая, что листал в своей жизни одну.  
К концу вечера они уже говорят о школьных шалостях Стайлза и подвыпивший шериф сравнивает их с задиристостью Клаудии. Младший Стилински убирает на кухне и не слышит, что говорит его отец.  
\- Она бы гордилась им. – Шериф указывает стаканом в руке в сторону Дерека. - И его выбором.  
Хейл внутренне подбирается.  
\- А вы?  
Джон изучающе смотрит на него какое-то время, но все же отвечает.  
\- С тобой ему лучше, но я не даю добро. В любом случае, Стайлз уже взрослый.  
Дерек кивает, помня это и понимая. В Бикон Хиллз, в отличие от Квантико, преступники редко люди. К тому же все основные ненастья города начались и продолжились по вине его семьи. По вине стаи Хейлов.

 

Шериф не выпроваживает его, когда уходит спать. Стайлз стелет Дереку на диване в гостиной и целует на ночь. Просыпается Хейл тоже от кучи нежных поцелуев.  
\- Я в восторге от твоей бороды и вида спящего тебя, но мне пора на работу.  
Стайлз подбрасывает его домой, прежде чем поехать в участок.

 

Стайлз действительно оказывается в восторге от его бороды. Он гладит Хейла по загривку и челюсти, рассыпаясь в комплиментах.  
\- Мне нравится, что в ней есть седые волоски. Они подчеркивают твою статность.  
Дерек всегда краснеет от этих слов, хоть и не видит в себе того, о чем говорит Стилински. Он вспоминает его прикосновения в одиночестве и урчит, представляя, как Стайлз гладил бы его при полном обращении.

 

С каждым днем Хейл чувствует все большую потребность прикоснуться к Стилински, когда они рядом. По особому прикоснуться. Он знает, что их чувства взаимны, видит, что Стайлз уже взрослый. Что им _можно_.  
Дерек не может удержать руки при себе, когда Стайлз заезжает за ним после смены в своей форме. Он затаскивает его в угол магазина и своевольно кладет руки ему на талию, тут же опуская их ниже. Стилински обнимает его за плечи, целует и ближе прижимает к себе.  
\- Мой волк скучал по мне!   
\- Сильно скучал.  
Дерек оставляет мимолетный укус на его шее, продолжая мять его упругую задницу, чувствуя телом увеличивающийся интерес Стилински в происходящем.  
\- Так может, украдешь меня куда-нибудь на неделю? - Стайлз игриво кусает его за ухо и отстраняется. Он гладит бороду Дерека, улыбаясь. - У меня начнется отпуск через три дня.  
Хейл оставляет на шее парня новую метку и удерживает себя от дальнейших действий.  
\- Украду.  
В тайне Дерек надеется, что после поездки ему не придется возвращать Стайлза обратно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Книги, упомянутые в главе:  
> «Уроки Джейн Остин» Уильям Дерезевиц - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/989260/  
> «Чувства и чувствительность» Джейн Остин - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/337943/  
> «Доводы рассудка» Джейн Остин - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/293275/  
> «Бэтумен. Жизнь и смерть» Мари Ахокойву - https://www.labirint.ru/books/568880/  
> «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» Джоан К. Роулинг - https://www.chitai-gorod.ru/catalog/book/989838/


	3. Принадлежность

Хейл снимает им домик на берегу озера в горах. Дюкалион договаривается с местной стаей о своих людях, которые будут отдыхать на их земле. Пол Ровиа, правая рука вожака этой стаи, встречается с Дереком для знакомства. Он выглядит мягким из-за длинных волос и светлой одежды, но Хейл чувствует энергию Альфы, которой зеркалит бета.  
Ровиа, без предисловий, говорит ему, что Дерек не первый выбирает это озеро.  
\- Наш знакомый друид Морган говорит, что там особая энергетика. Светлая и очищающая... Но мне нравится уединение этого места. Природа и дремучие леса без людей.  
Они умудряются так разговориться, что в какой-то момент Пол делится:  
\- Я тоже был там покрыт.  
Дерек тушуется. Он кашляет и тихо выдает:  
\- Мой... выбор пал на человека.  
Пол искренне улыбается и дружески хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Люди тоже такое чувствуют, поверь мне.  
Уже уезжая, Ровиа говорит «Вам там понравится».   
Из кафе, где они встречались, оборотня забирает его Альфа, прикатив на байке. Дерек кивает вожаку издалека, видя, как тот сначала обнюхивает свою пару, а уже потом кивает чужаку в ответ.

 

Вечером, перед днем отъезда, Стилински пишет ему смс.  
"Мне брать с собой загран?"  
"Так далеко мы не поедем."  
Дерек думает, что разочарует Стайлза своим выбором, но следом приходит смс: " Это гораздо интересней! ;)".

 

Стайлз приходит к его дому пешком с небольшой спортивной сумкой. Он улыбается и в его глазах светится любопытство.  
Дерек не раскрывает цель их поездки, пока они не подъезжают к горам и не сдают машину встречающему их Полу.  
Парень неожиданно порывисто обнимает Стайлза и шепчет ему «После ты будешь иначе пахнуть».  
Стилински шепчет «ого» и уточняет, можно ли ему бегать голышом, когда Дерек будет шляться по лесу обращенным.  
Девушка, выдающая им документы и ключ от дома, и Ровиа смеются, а Хейл строго смотрит на него, говоря «нет».

 

С местным Альфой они не сталкиваются, но, уже подходя к домику и озеру, Стайлз сообщает:  
\- У стаи Диксонов своя история. Их вожак нелюдимый, доверяет все свои дела своим бетам. Тесно сотрудничает лишь с одной стаей, Граймсов, и обе они очень чтят все традиции и законы.  
Дерек вспоминает, что Пол назвал их территорию в разговоре землями Талии Хейл и решает, что позже уточнит, откуда Стайлз знает так много о чужих стаях.

Они купаются в озере в первый же день. Стайлз от души смеется над борьбой Хейла с собственной бородой и предлагает им обоим побриться.  
Отстригая бороду ножницами и сбривая её остатки машинкой под внимательным взглядом Стайлза, Дерек чувствует себя дома. Защищенным, открытым и желанным.  
Стилински откровенно оглаживает его грудь и ноги, как только Дерек выпускает из рук бритву. Стайлз опускается перед ним на колени прямо в ванной и оставляет засос на бедре, прежде чем перейти к основному блюду.  
Дерек опирается ладонью о стену и сжимает другой рукой волосы Стилински. Он сипло дышит и стонет, пока Стайлз ласкает языком головку, периодически беря в рот целиком.

 

В кровати, вечером, Дерек возвращает любезность. Он ласкает Стайлза, растягивая его пальцами, наслаждаясь пониманием - там парень нетронут. Стилински стонет во все горло, насаживаясь на его пальцы и одновременно пытаясь глубже войти в рот. Он сминает простыни в руках и кричит имя Хейла, кончая.

У Стилински нет сил, но Дерек отправляет его в ванну. Когда Стайлз возвращается, оборотень уже стелет им чистые простыни.

Этой ночью Стайлз обнимает лежащего на его груди Дерека, прижимая его к себе ногами на манер обезьянки и не давая скатится.  
\- Я всегда хотел полежать так с тобой. Именно с тобой.  
Дерек урчит ему в шею, облизывая собственные метки, вместо ответа.

 

Стайлз считает озеро волшебным. Они гуляют вокруг него, держась за руки, делая несколько кругов. Хейл задает интересующий его вопрос и Стилински, не юля, объясняет.  
\- Нашел всех, кого смог поблизости с помощью Сатоми, её связей и базы ФБР, когда ещё был там. Потом помогли знания Дюкалиона и пара твоих старых знакомств. А на счет правой и левой рук Альфы… У Сатоми есть Бретт и его сестра. Она выбрала именно их для этой роли. Дюкалион пока учит этому Кори, хотя очень рассчитывает на его тандем с Мейсоном. Лично я бы поставил на Лиама, но он пока слишком Скотт рядом с Хейден.  
Они смеются, при упоминании Маккола. Он может и стал Альфой в своем Колорадо, но даже для Стайлза остался странным, влюбленным и неряшливым оборотнем-другом.  
\- Трейси он готовит на роль левой руки, силы, которая подстрахует. С этим выбором я полностью согласен. У местной стаи Ровиа - правая рука, по сути, мирный представитель от стаи.  
\- А левая?  
\- Неизвестно. Что нормально, так и должно быть. Некоторые думают это брат Альфы, но я думаю, что Пол совмещает, пока в их стае беременна женщина. Слишком уж мощная фигура прячется под одеждой. У правой руки, как правило, обычное телосложение и, если смотреть на историю, этот пост редко занимали мужчины.   
Дерек хочет съязвить и про комментарий касательно тела чужого оборотня, и напомнить про Кори, который по логике тоже не должен быть правой рукой. Но в итоге он говорит совершенно другое.  
\- Лору готовили быть Альфой, но она занимала эту позицию. Питера пророчили на место левой руки. С ним бы не прогадали...  
Стайлз обнимает его, пока они стоят у воды в тени огромных елей. Он дает немного времени Хейлу подумать о прошлом, но вскоре отвлекает его.  
\- Ты знаешь, что есть стаи кицуне? Обычно они живут семьями, но иногда собираются в стаи и у них схожая система. Только называют они это количеством хвостов. Первый хвост или центральный - лидер, второй - советник, третий - хранитель, четвертый...  
Дерек слушает Стилински с интересом и благодарностью, послушно следуя за ним в дом.

 

Ночью он покрывает его. Медленно, осторожно, постепенно двигаясь в, разогретом долгой прелюдией, теле. Стайлз постанывает на одной ноте, крепко обхватив его ногами. Он водит руками по чужому лицу, обводя пальцами выступающие надбровные дуги, целует открытый в оскале рот и лижет языком длинные волчьи клыки. Дерек крепко держит его за талию руками, оставляя на коже небольшие царапины от отросших когтей.  
Он кончает, оставаясь лежать на Стилински, и его человек лишь сильнее сжимает его внутри себя. Стайлз следует за ним, не притрагиваясь к себе, и Дерек шепчет ему на ухо. Пробует, как это звучит вслух:  
\- Мой... мой человек. Мой Стайлз.  
Стилински вторит ему:  
\- Мой волк. Мой Дерек.  
Они лежат, не расцепляясь, пока не начинает светать и раннее солнце не пробивается лучами сквозь верхушки елей.

 

Хейл послушно принимает от Стайлза кожаный ошейник, настоящий. Он видел похожий в комоде у родителей в комнате в детстве. Дерек ходит в нем все утро, пока Стилински с досадой не снимает его.  
\- Это традиции, но... я не хочу и не могу тебя сковывать.  
Дерека бросает в дрожь от его признания сильнее, чем от ощущения гладкой выделанной кожи на собственной шее.  
Хейл берет его на кухонном столе, ощущая, что запах Стайлза действительно изменился.

 

Они ужинают кроликами, которых им заботливо привозит парень из стаи Диксона. Дерек гладит уплетающего за обе щеки Стилински по жилистым икрам и мягким, хоть и подкаченным бедрам. Он видит совершенно не стесняющегося своей наготы парня в новом свете, с пометкой на ум и обретенный статус.  
\- Как ты нашел его?   
Стайлз прожевывает и отвечает, сразу понимая, что речь об ошейнике.  
\- Сатоми помогла сделать. Я пошел к ней сразу после дня рождения мамы. После того как посоветовался с ней.  
Дерек не был тем, кто разговаривает с могилами, он знает, как на самом деле можно связаться с мертвыми, как это опасно. Но Стайлз, решая, что пришло время откровений, смотрит на него в упор.  
\- Ты покрывал кого-то раньше? Других, до меня?  
\- Нет.  
Дерек не отводит взгляд, объясняя, что покрыть можно лишь единожды. Они же не полностью волки.  
Стилински кивает и признается.  
\- Я отшивал каждого, кто хотел быть сверху. Встречался с девчонками... - Стайлз смотрит на него, взяв его за руку и целуя ладонь. - Мне так хотелось, чтобы это был ты. Только ты. Даже если бы этого не случилось, если бы я не вернулся...  
Стилински откладывает тарелку, перебираясь на чужие колени. Он шепчет "Я твой", целуя и мерно потираясь о Хейла.

 

Они все же бегают по лесу голыми. Стайлз скачет, словно ребенок, вокруг ворчащего, обращенного полностью Хейла. Не дает охотиться, дразнит.   
Волк валит его на землю в сухую траву и вылизывает всего. Стилински смеется, ощущая шершавый волчий язык на своем теле. И стонет, когда Дерек обращается и ублажает его обычным человеческим.

Они лежат, обнявшись недалеко от домика в полной темноте. Стайлз гладит его по груди, шее и гладко выбритому подбородку.   
\- Я не дал тебе набегаться.  
Хейл смотрит на круглую луну, что тянет его к себе в объятиях Стайлза чуть меньше, чем обычно, и целует своего человека в висок.  
\- Ты мне дал, это почти равноценно.  
Стайлз больно бьет его по груди кулаком, и они возятся в шутливой драке, окончательно пачкаясь в сухой земле и еловых иголках. Им приходится отряхивать себя полотенцем по возвращении, прежде чем идти мыться, чтоб не засорить сток.

Стайлз проводит в озере почти все время, которое Хейл, вынужденно, уделяет работе. Дерек сидит на веранде с ноутбуком и оплачивает счета за коммуналку, разбирается с налоговыми вычетами, пока Стилински ныряет и по кругу плавает в прозрачной воде.  
К ужину он заводит длинный монолог о возможности существования русалок в странах с более суровым климатом.  
\- Было бы классно собрать всю информацию в одну реальную книгу. В книге Хейлов про них только слухи.  
\- У стаи Монро, на севере есть свой магазин. Он поддерживает связь с Дюкалионом. Может у них есть больше книг. К тому же его жена лисица. Она наверняка придумает что-нибудь.  
Стайлз кивает и неожиданно серьезно смотрит на Хейла, переводя тему.  
\- Почему у твоего магазина нет сайта и названия?  
\- Название есть.  
\- "Книги" - так себе название. И сайт, или страничка в соц. сети?  
Стайлз видит, как Дерек откладывает вилку, явно злясь, и выставляет руки в примирительном жесте.  
\- Я не спешу делать его популярным или реально возводить в ранг бизнеса! Магазин и библиотека хороши такими, какие они сейчас. Малолюдными, райскими для всех интровертов. Но было бы классно иметь платформу в сети хотя бы для того, чтобы сообщать о новых книгах! Ты знаешь, что на странице Исторических посиделок твой магазин называют просто "тот книжный на углу Паттис"?  
\- Стайлз. - Дерек не чувствует ярости или злобы, он все еще хочет есть, хоть и меньше. Но иррациональная обида на весь мир заполняет его сознание полностью. - Меня. Все. Устраивает!  
\- Ладно. Прости.   
Стайлз ковыряет свою картошку вилкой пару минут и не выдерживает. Он подходит к Хейлу и обнимает его за талию, плюхаясь рядом на диван.  
\- Черт, прости. - Стилински утыкается носом в вихрастую макушку и целует Дерека в шею. - Иногда я все тот же дурак, что раньше.  
Стилински его дурак. Конечно, оборотень простит.

 

Когда Хейл обращается в волка и, скуля, лезет в объятия своего человека, Стайлз шутит. Он говорит, что их первую бытовую ссору надо было отметить в календаре.  
Дереку плевать, он уже забыл. Но через день они вернутся домой и Стайлз будет жить в отцовском доме.   
Хейл не сможет прижать его к себе ночью, вдохнуть запах его тела, проснувшись. Не сможет обнять, когда захочет...  
Стайлз гладит волка, лежащего у себя под боком по шерсти, чешет ему пузо и целует в мокрый кончик носа, успокаивая.  
\- Ты мой волк. Мой нежный и сильный волк...  
Они засыпают так, но ночью Хейл обращается. Он крепко прижимает к себе Стилински, шепча: «Я так не хочу опять тебя отпускать». Он помнит, как неделями бегал по лесу, пытаясь не рвануть вслед за младшим Стилински в его колледж.

 

Когда они забирают машину и отдают ключи, Пол, не стесняясь обнюхивает Стайлза.  
\- Я же говорил, что запах изменится.  
Дерек не комментирует его слова, но, кажется, посмеивающийся Стайлз и так знает о чем он.

 

Они возвращаются в Бикон Хиллз посреди ночи, и Стайлз остается спать у Дерека. Хейл берет его особенно нежно, вызывая у своего человека приступы умиления после.  
\- Ты моя нежная сладкая булочка с корицей!  
Дерек даже не пытается оскалиться, признавая себя перед Стайлзом таковым.

Утром Стилински ведет себя странно. Дёргано и чересчур разговорчиво, будто забыл выпить таблетки, и обострилось СДВГ. Хейл успокаивающе гладит его по спине, когда они чистят зубы в ванной.  
Стайлз кладет свою щетку рядом с его в стаканчик и поднимает на Дерека испуганный взгляд.  
\- Если хочешь, я к тебе перееду. Потому что я очень хочу.  
Дерек оборачивается и лижет ему живот, счастливо урча.

 

Первую неделю совместного проживания Дереку кажется, что он жил ради этого момента. Всех этих моментов. Ради всего Стайлза, такого неряшливого и суетного, все так же заполняющего собой все пространство, в котором находится. Оборотень впитывает все, что делает Стилински как губка, жадно следя глазами и запоминая.  
Стайлз любит сидеть в интернете и, все так же бесконечно увлекаемый информацией, сохраняет кучу ссылок для печати. Он дает себе на это только час в день и ругается на таймер, который сам же поставил, если успевает найти что-то особенно интересное за это время. Он не поет в душе и не сидит там часами, но любит поваляться в чистой кровати голым после.  
Парень готовит каждый день и управляется со всем так быстро и легко, что Дерек не успевает понять, когда он может попытаться сам приготовить что-то. Когда они в доме не вместе, кажется, будто кухня всегда занята.

Хейл вообще не знал, что у него на кухне столько шкафов и что для готовки нужна такая гора посуды. Но есть домашнюю еду Стайлза постоянно, а не только в обед или выпечку, оказывается настоящим блаженством.

Стайлз быстро перевозит некоторые свои вещи из одежды, оставляя те, которые брал на озеро сразу у оборотня. Дерек думает, что они будут бороться за место в шкафу, но Стилински просто просит для себя пару полок и одну вешалку. 

Хейл освобождает узкую кладовую, прикидывая как уместить в неё принтер, и хочет ещё чем-то её заполнить. Он рассказывает об этом Стайлзу, когда они сидят, обнявшись на диване после трудового дня. Стилински листает распечатанные на работе легенды народов Майя, пока Дерек крутит в руках новое издание «Города» Смайка и наслаждается ощущением глянцевых вставок на обложке под пальцами.  
\- А я подумываю заняться книгами. Нашими. Собрать истории ближних стай, записав их структурированно в одну. Как учебник истории для будущих оборотней. Я говорил с женой Монро на днях, она сказала, что подобные книги существуют. Их писала одна Кицуне, которая жила ещё во времена северной войны. Они слишком личные, скорее мемуары, но их шесть, написанных вручную.   
\- Лисица прислала тебе их почитать?  
\- Нет. – Стайлз серьезно смотрит на него, поглаживая по боку. Будто скажет что-то не очень хорошее вот-вот. – Она предложила приехать и забрать их копии. Пересылать их через сеть или реально крайне опасно, ты и сам знаешь.  
Дерек чувствует, что не хочет отпускать Стилински на другой конец страны. Не может. Но и запрещать что-либо Стайлзу он не вправе.  
\- Ты поедешь?  
\- Пока нет. Нужно решить, как прикрыть дело с той семьей. Девчонка действительно оказалась банши и мешается под ногами. Да ещё и отец подключил Перриша к расследованию…  
Стайлз растирает лицо руками, понимая как устал. Хейл лижет его шею и коротко целует в губы, прежде чем встать и потянуть за собой. Они просто спят вместе, в одной кровати. Хейл обнимает своего человека и чувствует себя как никогда спокойно.

 

Но вскоре Дерек сам пугается того, как он стал зависим от Стайлза.  
Стилински просто решил одну ночь провести в своем доме, чтобы на следующий день приехать после работы к Хейлу уже с вещами. С большей их частью, а не с той одеждой, что перевозил на самом себе.  
Дерек согласился с этим планом. Это как раз был день, выделенный под бухгалтерию и отчетность, так что он не волновался. Но что-то внутри начало скрестись, когда он закрыл магазин.   
Оборотень доехал до дома, разогрел себе заботливо приготовленную заранее Стайлзом лазанью, поел... За это время тоска по Стилински только нарастала. В их, уже их спальне, стало чуть лучше. Дерек разделся и лег, закутываясь в пахнущие Стайлзом одеяла и подушки. Он дремал, пока снедающая изнутри тоска не взяла свое, пока желание обнять, пощупать, провести по голым плечам и бокам своего человека не обострилось окончательно.  
Дерек обратился полностью, и ткнулся носом в подушку. Он скулил, чувствуя себя не волком, а псом, которого оставил хозяин. Зазвонил его мобильный, брошенный на полу, и Хейл поплелся к нему, не возвращаясь в человеческий облик. А когда оборотень увидел, что звонит Стайлз, ему окончательно снесло крышу.  
Он ткнулся мокрым носом в значок с зеленой трубкой, оставляя след на дисплее, и счастливо заскулил прямо в динамик.  
\- Дере...  
Стайлз напрягся, слушая явно не человеческое пофыркивание.  
\- Я не мог заснуть без тебя, а ты там...  
Дерек зло прорычал что-то в трубку и снова принялся скулить. Ему было стыдно, он знал, что Стилински все равно не поймет его в волчьей форме... но Хейл уже не мог остановиться, скребя пол рядом с телефоном и радостно попискивая, слушая любимый голос.  
\- Я собрал все коробки, их получилось реально много, мне кажется, я не влезу в джип. Отец пока на смене, но он поможет мне затолкать их, так чтоб хотя бы кусочек меня в машине поместился, когда приедет.  
Хейл все ещё отвечал на его слова пофыркиванием. Он не рвался прийти к Стайлзу, зная, что он не далеко. Понимая, что его человек такому не обрадуется. И, возможно разозлится на него. Просто слушал голос, описывающий события, произошедшие за день.  
Мама в детстве рассказывала, что так будет, что первые несколько месяцев он физически не сможет расстаться со своей волчицей. Теперь Хейл это понимал, чувствовал. Видимо ненадолго отпустить от себя Стилински он все же смог, потому что тот был человеком. Его человеком.  
Стайлз сонным голосом рассказывал о неудачном подкате их Перриша к Денни, но неожиданно прервался. Он замолчал на секунду, вздохнул, и Дерек услышал в трубке голос Шерифа. Разобрать слова он не успел, но это точно был старший Стилински.  
\- Малыш... - Стайлз позвал его так нежно, что Дерек дернулся всем телом и заскулил на одной ноте. Так его хотелось ощутить рядом, облизать свежие метки, ткнуться в шею, чувствуя зарывшиеся в шерсть руки...  
\- Я должен идти.  
Хейл обиженно и зло рыкнул, но Стайлз уже сбросил звонок. Его голос помог прийти в себя, но не на долго. Дерек стащил все подушки одеяло и даже простынь на пол и устроил из них себе кокон рядом с телефоном. Он нашел место, где было больше всего запаха Стайлза, и зарылся туда носом.   
Хейл не знал, сколько ему удалось поспать, но посреди ночи он снова проснулся. Беспокойство внутри вновь снедало его, заставляя в панике кусать и рвать когтями свое тряпичное убежище.  
Он не смог продержаться одну ночь. Одну чертову ночь!  
Хейл так сильно был подавлен своими переживаниями, что услышал, что к дому подъехала машина, только когда её владелец уже глушил мотор. Прислушавшись, он понял, кто это. Чьи это кеды шуршат по сухой земле и опавшим листьям. Он сорвался с места резко и достиг входной двери, как раз когда Стилински закрывал её за собой.  
\- Боже! - Стайлз поймал прыгнувшего на него волка, который тут же принялся лизать ему лицо. Он устоял на ногах, но поспешил опуститься на колени, чтоб не надорваться. - Я тоже скучал, не мог заснуть. Мучился от жара и озноба одновременно...  
Хейл наконец медленно стал обращаться, возвращаясь к своей более человеческой форме. Стайлз гладил его по загривку, позволял больно кусать себя за шею и обнимал Дерека сам.  
\- Я здесь. И ты... - Он поцеловал оборотня, жадно проходясь языком по огромным клыкам и прикусывая чужие губы. Чувствуя какую-то животную необходимость в этом. - Малыш, любимый мой... Мой волк.  
Он шептал, не переставая, пока Дерек ставил ему новые метки на животе, буквально забравшись с головой под одежду.

 

Когда они оба успокоились, Дерек стыдливо поцеловал его в руку, признаваясь.  
\- Я разворошил нашу кровать. И порвал подушки.  
Стайлз на это лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Мы поспим на диване. Я махнулся сменами с одним из парней, и завтрашний день могу провести дома.  
Стилински так крепко прижимает его к себе, когда они укладываются на узком диване, что Дерек рычит уже в человеческом обличье. От счастья.   
Хейл накрывает его своим телом и почти сразу засыпает.  
Они спят до полудня, периодически гладя или обнюхивая друг друга.

 

Дерек испытывает муки совести, что забыл про магазин и не открыл его посреди недели. Готовящий им оладьи на крайне поздний завтрак, Стайлз просит его не убивать.  
\- Я создал страницу для магазина на фейсбуке на днях. Разослал ссылки самым частым посетителям - стае Дюкалиона и Сатоми, Денни. Кори сразу помог информации распространиться, а наш местный хакер подсказал пару хороших платформ, если ты решишь делать для магазина полноценный сайт. Я разместил там объявление, что магазин будет закрыт сегодня, прежде чем ехать к тебе ночью.  
Стайлз говорит все это, не отворачиваясь от плиты. Он крутит в руке лопаточку и нервно постукивает ей по краю сковороды. Его голова втянута в плечи и Хейлу кажется, что будь Стилински волком, он бы подлез к нему под бок, выпрашивая прощения сразу же после признания.  
Но Дерек не зол, хоть и немного обижен. Он подходит к Стайлзу и оставляет на его шее поцелуй-укус, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я рад, ты молодец.   
Дерек гладит своего человека по плоскому животу и урчит ему на ухо. Хейл ощущает себя благодарным и гордым за предусмотрительность своей "волчицы".  
\- Ты о нас позаботился. Обо мне.  
Стайлз оборачивается в его руках и, обнимая, мягко сжимает его ягодицы, игриво кусает за нос.  
\- Не до конца...  
Стилински кормит его вкуснейшими оладьями со сметаной, а после ведет в гостевую спальню. 

 

Дерек удивляется, какой интерес вызывают посты об имеющихся в продаже книгах, которые Стайлз пишет в группу на фейсбуке. Хейл всерьез обдумывает будущее магазина, впервые за все время его существования, и звонит Монро.   
Оборотень с энтузиазмом соглашается на его авантюру, но советует ему посоветоваться с мужем сначала.  
\- Мы не женаты. – Поправляет его Хейл и осекается. Ему неожиданно становится грустно, ведь Стайлз упрятал ошейник куда-то далеко и Дерек понятие не имеет где он. – Только технически…  
\- Ладно. – Монро не спорит с ним, но не может удержаться от комментария. – Он славный.   
Обычно Дерек рычал на него за подобное, но в этот раз просто не ответил. Его переполняло чувство сытой гордости, от подтверждений насколько Стайлз хорош каждый раз, когда он их слышал. 

Несколько недель Дерек присматривается к стае Дюкалиона, выбирая из подростков помощников. В конечном счете, он подходит только к двоим из них, когда застает их наедине.  
\- Хотите помочь мне с магазином?  
\- Конечно. – Кори сразу откладывает книгу.  
\- За это заплатят?  
Трейси не похожа на ту, которую волнуют деньги. Но Дерек знает, чем подкупить отшельника.  
\- Нет. Но нужно будет кое-что сломать.  
Хейл закрывает магазин на следующий день, и они ломают кусок стены, разделяющий читальный зал и зону продажи. Трейси выбивает куски стены по размеченным линиям и рычит от наслаждения. Кори не боится её, заражаясь энтузиазмом, но и его спокойствие влияет на девушку, когда они начинают шлифовать и красить стены. Дерек думает - они будут отличной правой и левой рукой Альфы.

 

Приехавший вечером Стайлз в изумлении открывает рот, не узнавая помещения. Теперь ещё одна стойка продавца есть и со стороны читального зала. Между ними пара стульев, на одном из которых сидит Дерек.  
\- Решил, что так удобней. – Коротко объясняет Хейл и Стайлз смеется.  
\- Я, правда, не знаю, как на это реагировать.  
Стилински забирает его в этот день на патрульной машине, и они наконец-то оскверняют её. 

 

Когда последняя коробка с вещами Стилински оказывается разобранной и все вещи лежат по новым местам, они сообща берутся за кладовую. Вдвоем мастерят, сооружая узкую столешницу и несколько полок. На столе вскоре размещается принтер, а на полках Стайлз расставляет все свои распечатки и документы сверхъестественного характера.  
Стилински всерьез задался идеей написать книгу, но у него лучше получалось писать короткие рецензии на страницу магазина и находить информацию. Дерек просматривает все, что нашел парень и за ночь, пока его человек на дежурстве, набрасывает небольшой план будущей книги.  
Загоревшийся желанием сделать к ним обложки из настоящей кожи Стайлз остается в полном восторге. Они работают над первой из будущих книг, когда выдается свободное от работы и самих себя время и находится желание.  
\- Я планирую оставить Трейси и Кори за главных на пару выходных в магазине. – Дерек сообщает свои планы в один из вечеров, снимая со Стилински полицейскую форму. – Можно будет съездить к Монро за книгами и к Коре, узнать что-нибудь у стаи её парня, которая приглядывает за ней.   
Стайлз, соскучившийся по поездкам и активной работе, не раздумывая соглашается.

 

Перед дальней дорогой они заезжают к шерифу – Стайлз дает ему комплект ключей от магазина, на всякий случай. Они проезжают мимо него, и стоящей рядом с витриной Кори машет им рукой. Дерек слышит, как недовольно ворчит Трейси в глубине помещения, перебирая новинки, которые им придется расставлять.  
Хейл видит, как Стилински машет в ответ волчонку и удобнее устраивается в кресле, пристегиваясь. Они останавливаются на светофоре, и Дерек кладет руку ему на живот, поглаживая. Стайлз не самка, но от этого нехитрого действия млеет так, будто Хейл пообещал заделать ему щенка.  
Его человек смеется, когда Дерек озвучивает свои мысли. Стайлз говорит, что любит его и оборотень благодарно урчит, когда ласковые пальцы гладят его по шее.


	4. Эпилог

Под рождество в магазине начинается такая суета, что Дерек невольно желает убраться по добру по здорову из города, прихватив с собой Стайлза и оставив все дела на чужих волчат. Кора разворачивает его у самого выхода из здания, не давая ему сделать этого.  
\- Я хотел встретить Стайлза!  
\- И уехать с ним на патрульной машине в снега, я знаю. - Сестра бесцеремонно пихает ему на руки Вайлет не давая сказать и слова.- Я выпишу последние пару книг, и мы поедем домой, как только Джек и Стилински нас заберут.  
Хейл обижено фыркает и удобнее прижимает к груди спящую малышку. Его племяннице исполнилось несколько месяцев, и она ещё только сладко причмокивает с соской во рту. Вайлет спит у него на руках, пока Кора выписывает огромный фолиант Бретту.  
Стайлз составил отличный договор, по которому они теперь продают особые книги. Пока в их распоряжении только несколько экземпляров краткого «Бестиариума» и всего три издания огромной «Истории стай севера». Стилински собственноручно оформлял большие книги: первая была отделана кожей со вставками искусственных вещей – клыков, чешуи, обрывков крыльев и ветками различных растений; вторая была просто кожаной с вдавленным названием. Но в этой книге, любящий достоверность и иллюстрации, Стайлз оторвался!  
На страницах разных разделов были фотографии стай и рисунки Лидии. Мартин приезжала передать все наработки лично, оставаясь в городе на пару дней. После она прислала Стилински сообщение «Мне больше нечего делать в Бикон Хиллз». Сатоми объяснила, что их город выздоровел, словно избавился от болезни или сорняка. Хейла не особо интересовали подробности, он просто был рад, что напасти обходили их со Стайлзом стороной.  
\- Почему я не могу засунуть эти чертовы открытки ей в… - Трейси озлобленно скалилась в сторону последней обычной покупательницы. Женщина никак не могла выбрать кому-то подарок среди их безделушек. Кори, уже закрывший свою "человеческую" кассу, массировал ей плечи.  
\- Зато ты можешь съесть ведерко мороженого, когда мы поедем праздновать. Я даже помогу тебе уговорить сделать это Хейден. Затеем маленький спор…  
Кори умело управлялся с агрессивностью Трейси, а она всегда вступала, когда действительно нужно было её проявить. Эти двое не были его бетами, но Дерек искренне гордился их сплоченностью, хотя и знал, что вне магазина и стаи они не общаются.  
\- Она тяжелее, чем я думал. Уже не терпится её полистать. – Пол, забравший свою подарочную копию Истории, тоже по договору, хоть и бесплатно, подошел к нему попрощаться.  
Они не могли пожать друг другу руки – Вайлет крайне чутко спала, если не была на руках у Коры – но Пол дружески сжал его плечо. В этот момент в магазин вошел Стайлз, стряхивая с себя снег.  
\- Он будет ревновать? – Оборотень тут же убрал руку от Хейла, как увидел Стилински.  
\- Нет. – Соврал Дерек.  
\- Мой бы тебя уже бил. – Пол тепло улыбается, будто это самое приятное, что есть в его жизни и кивает на прощанье. Он жмет руку Стайлзу, когда они ровняются в проходе между стеллажами.  
Джек, зашедший следом за Стилински, обгоняет его и спешит взять на руки дочь, но подоспевшая Кора бьет его по ладоням.  
\- У тебя слишком холодные руки!  
Хейл забирает у брата дочь и уносит её, пока муж семенит за ней следом, шутливо ворча.  
\- Ну, детка… Хоть себя разреши обнять! Почти весь день не виделись!  
Стайлз смотрит на них с улыбкой. Дерек оглядывается – женщина с открытками уходит, Трейси облегченно вздыхает, закрывая кассу от своего имени, Кори собирает их вещи, готовясь уезжать. Магазин в безопасности.  
Хейл, убедившись, что все при деле, нежно целует своего человека. Стайлз прижимает его к себе и шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- А ведь если бы не Вайлет и ваши читерские штучки, мы могли бы развлечься, пока твоя сестра спит в соседней комнате с мужем..  
Дерек вздрагивает всем телом, представляя, _что_ могла бы услышать и учуять Кора. И Вайлет…  
\- Нет… нет!  
Стилински гладит испуганного оборотня по шее, прежде чем передать ключи от машины Джеку.  
\- Ничего такого. Я пошутил. – Стайлз ещё раз коротко целует Хейла, убеждаясь, что тот успокаивается. – Мы закинем вас домой, я верну машину на место и от участка поеду уже на своей. Подкину отца до дома и к вам, ладно?  
\- Только не задерживайся с ним.  
Дерек ревниво куснул Стайлза в шею, пониже уха, получая довольный смешок в ответ.  
Стилински подошел к одевшейся Коре, укутывающей проснувшуюся Вайлет. Он открыто улыбался малышке, трогал её нос холодным пальцем, отчего та смеялась, и успевал говорить с волчицей. Молодая мама даже ненадолго дает ему подержать малышку.  
Дерек смотрит на Стайлза с Вайлет на руках и смеющуюся рядом с ними Кору и думает что это его второй шанс. Шанс, который он не упустит.  
Оборотень подходит и обнимает их, целуя своего человека, не стесняясь сестры и племянницы.  
Они его семья, его кровь. Его Стая.  
Стайлз – его стая.


End file.
